Five Times on Fire
by Poaetpainter
Summary: The five times the Winchester brothers set themselves on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking of starting a small series called**

_**The five times the Winchester brothers set themselves on fire.**_

**If I follow through then this will have been the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Winchester was reclining against the rain streaked window watching the tendrils of water streak down on the dark glass, a Zippo lighter in his hand which he was opening and closing with a flick of his wrist.

"Sammy, stop flipping that lighter." John Winchester said glaring at his twelve year old son through the rear view mirror.

Oblivious to his father's demand, Sam continued to hypnotize himself by watching the rain water drizzle down the window. He was still popping the lighter open and closed.

Creak,whoosh, clamp.

Creak,whoosh, clamp.

Creak,whoosh, clamp.

"Hey, Sammy stop being annoying and stop flipping that damn ligh—hey! That's my Zippo!" Dean yelled from the front seat, he turned to snatch the lighter out of Sam's hand.

"Man, I've been looking for this everywhere. Why'd you take my lighter you ass?"

Dean questioned his younger brother, now flipping the lighter himself.

"Dean sit down and stop yelling." John barked at the sixteen year-old

"Yes sir." Dean obeyed sitting correctly in his seat

Dean heard Sam snickering in the back seat and glared at him in the visor.

Forty-five minutes passed very slowly while Dean fell asleep and Sam continued to stare out the window.

"Boys we're here! Unload what's needed and I'll grab some provisions." John said loudly parking the Impala.

"You mean food?" Dean asked sarcastically waking up fully

"Provisions, food, same thing…" Sam said stepping outside of the car and into the light continuous drizzle.

John sighed and led his sons inside the small office to get a room for the night.

"Get everything inside and I'll be back in less than an hour." John told the boys as he opened the two-bed motel room.

After Dean and Sam brought the four duffel bags inside they both stood at the ends of the two beds and fell backwards onto the mattresses.

"Ahh…" they both breathed in content

They stayed that way for sometime until Sam heard it.

Creak,whoosh, clamp

Creak,whoosh, clamp

Creak,whoosh, clamp

"Dean, stop…" Sam told his brother

"Stop what Sammy?" Dean said smiling up at the ceiling

Creak,whoosh, clamp

"Stop flicking that lighter."

"What lighter?"

Creak,whoosh, clamp

"DEAN! Stop!" Sam threw a pillow at Dean's head missing completely but knocking the lighter out of his hand.

The lighter landed igniting the crappy pillow almost immediately.

"Shit!" Dean yelled jumping off the bed and beginning to stomp out the flaming pillow.

Sam ran to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle full of a clear liquid dumping it on the pillow in hopes of dosing the flames.

The flames however sprang upward towards dean setting his pants on fire.

"shitshitshitshitshit!" Dean yelled running to the bathroom into the shower (yup a quick thinker) turning on the spigot and extinguishing his now ruined jeans.

Luckily all the fire had done was caused him to be a little hotter (…in his pants!!!)

"Aww crap…" Dean said realizing that there was still another fire to take care of.

Dean reached the doorway watching as Sam ran back to the mini fridge grabbing another bottle of what he hoped was water, then running back and pouring it on the pillow slightly damping a corner of it and not changing the amount of flames.

"Oh crap." He heard Sam mutter as the pillow fire spread to the comforter that was draped over the bed.

Sam grabbed the blanket and threw it across the room so it wouldn't spread to the bed.

Then he ran to it and began stomping out the small flames, extinguishing them completely.

"Damn it Dean, help!" Sam practically screamed at his amused looking older brother.

"Uh uh… you set me on fire Sammy with that _alcohol_ you poured on it… figure this out yourself…" Dean smirked

Dean of course wasn't stupid, he knew how bad the fire could get but at the moment he could wait about a minute before causing permanent damage.

"FINE!" Sam yelled running over and grabbing Dean's arms, throwing his older brother on the ground on top of the pillow.

His wet clothes smothered the flames and Dean sat there staring at Sam with a half awe half shock look on his face.

Theeeennn he cracked.

"You just through me… on a flaming pillow…WHY!?!?" Dean yelled at Sam who was staring in shock at his brother.

"You were wet. The pillow was on fire. So I threw you…" Sam said without hesitation

"Oh you are so dead…" Dean got up and Sam began laughing and pointing at something behind his brother.

"What? What?" Dean asked turning around to see what was so funny.

Sam erupted in more laughter

"Your butt is smoking!!!" He chocked through his laughing fit.

Looking down, he was indeed smoking.

Dean took a step towards Sam who immediately stopped laughing

"Wait wait! What about Dad?" Sam asked fearing for what his brother could and would do to him.

"Aww man! Sam start cleaning up and I'll throw these away and get more blankets and pillows." Dean said grabbing what was left of the pillow and wrapping it in the slightly burned blanket.

Sam began scrubbing at the soot covered rug while Dean finished his task of hiding the evidence in a nearby dumpster.

Getting back into the room, Sam had been working hard and the dark spot on the ground had been covered with the rug from the bathroom. It oddly matched.

Dean opened the windows airing the smell out and began spraying bathroom sprays in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 Minutes later

John knocked on the motel door.

"Dean let me in." he said

He heard shuffling on the other side of the door and his son's voice.

"Wait, uh, hold on Dad." Dean said from inside

"Dean let me in." John demanded

"Alright, I'm coming…" John heard as the deadbolt was unlocked and then the door opened to reveal his son.

"What the hell Dean, why'd you take your time? It's still raining ya know?" John told his son walking into the crappy motel room, take out in hand.

"Where's Sammy?" John said noticing that his youngest was not in the room.

"Don't worry he's ok… right _Sammy_?" Dean said to the room

"Dean, what did you do with or _to_ your brother this time?" John sighed

Dean walked over to the far wall and opened the closet to reveal his brother tied and gagged and soaking wet.

"Dean!!!" John screamed while untying Sammy.

"Pff he deserved it." Dean smirked

"Dean you asshole!" Sam yelled now fully untied

"Sam stop being so overdramatic" Dean sighed

"oohhhh nooo. Not only did you trap me in a closet for half an hour I was tied up in there with a fucking spider crawling somewhere in the dark.!"

"Well if you had used the matches I gave you, you would have found it and burned the sucker."

"Matches don't work without a flint you jerk!" Sam exclaimed

"Oops knew I forgot something." Dean said sarcastically

Sam was about to pounce on Dean when John grabbed them both by the collar and sat them on each bed.

"No more fighting, and no more tricks. Got it? He pointed at his sons

"Yes sir." They replied together

"Good. Now eat up and go to sleep."

Later that night Dean laid on the floor trying to sleep when he heard it.

Creak,whoosh, clamp

Creak,whoosh, clamp

Creak,whoosh, clamp

**The End**

Now unless I get some reviews I'm not gonna bother with the other four… 

**CLICK DE BUTTON!!! (please)**


	2. The Second Time the Boys Caught Themselv

The Second Time the Boys Caught Themselves on Fire

"Ok Sammy, you ready?" A eighteen year-old Dean yelled, crouching lower behind the parked car

"I was born ready!" Dean heard his younger brother yell reply.

"1…2…3!" Dean lit the end of the two Roman Candles he was holding and began shaking them side to side.

He aimed the plastic tubing over the parked car towards where Sam was hiding behind a mailbox.

Sam thought that Dean would miss aim and make a car blow up if he hid behind one, so he opted for the mailbox.

Dean thought otherwise and hid behind one of the random cars that were parked along the street.

Sam's aim sucked anyways.

The first two balls of light launched from the 'candles' and ran straight into the front of the mailbox.

Dean quickly ran from behind the car trying to get a better shot at his brother while launching the fireballs randomly at the mailbox.

On Sam's side of the mailbox he was panicking trying to light his own Lava Fountain so he could throw it at Dean.

Sam was so happy. He had never been able to shoot fireworks on New Years Eve before, so finally Dean drove them to buy some separately which they would then have a Blast Battle with later.

Sam had seen the fountains and thought they were perfect. Unfortunately he had never lit one before and didn't realize that they actually spew fireworks, not just making a bright light (to blind Dean with of course).

Just lots and lots of sparklers.

"Yes!" He said finally succeeding in lighting the firework, placing it on the ground, and holding it in the direction that he last saw Dean at.

The fountain began hissing as the wick made itself down the cardboard tubing and then it exploded in Sam's hands.

"SHIT!" Sam yelled stepping backwards and shielding himself from the brightness of the fountain.

Sam hadn't known that it would begin shooting balls of sparkling flames at him once he lit it.

And now it began launching after being turned over, using Sam as a target.

Sam stumbled over his feet and fell backwards on a lawn as one of the fireballs came towards him, and hitting him in the stomach.

It didn't hurt, but it did set fire to his clothes.

"Crapcrapcrap!" Sam crab-walked backwards and began rolling on the grass to extinguish the flames from his shirt.

The fountain erupted again and launched at Sam's head setting his hair on fire.

A strange whining panicked noise escaped Sam as he began beating himself in the head trying to stop the flames from consuming his long hair.

"SAMMY!" A voice yelled coming closer, then suddenly a wave of freezing water showered Sam, extinguishing the flames.

"Did Dean set you on fire?" Sam heard his father ask him stepping up to examine his youngest son.

"No." Sam said quietly getting over the last bit of shock after being on fire.

"Oh." John simply replied, looking around the street to where Dean was somewhere hiding.

A ball of light whistled past his right ear and then hit Sam in the side of the head, extinguishing with a hiss from the water that drenched his son.

"Oww." He said simply

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" John and Sam looked towards the tree at where they heard Dean's laughter escape.

"Right in the head! Right in the fucking head! HAHAHAHA!" He said with triumph stepping from behind the tree and raising his arms in the air.

"One Hundred points for DEAN!" He screamed into the night

As he approached Sam he began laughing even harder.

"Oh my god! You set yourself on fire?!?! Because as much as I'd like to take the blame I've been waiting for you to attack me!"

"Dean." John said sternly, shutting Dean up.

"You ok there Sammy Boy?" Dean asked draping his arm around his younger brother.

"Oh yeah… just fine Dean!" he yelled running away from his brother

"What the hell?" Dean looked at his dad for some clue to why Sam was now running down the street cackling.

"popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop!"

The Black Cats™ that Sam had slyly placed in Dean's back jean pocket exploded as each small firework went off.

Dean landed on his ass as soon as the fireworks stopped (in shock). Then he stood up, looked John in the eye and said:

"You're going to have a real hard time scrapping Sammy of the asphalt after I'm done with him."

And then Dean ran after his little brother with a bottle of gasoline and a lighter.


End file.
